Character Collection
by Mighty Dreamfinder
Summary: A place for random little stories of mine inspired by personal characters belonging to both myself and DC. Story #2: Hlahlu eagerly awaits Matau's return home, only for a surprise visitor to ruin a potentially romantic moment.
1. Over the Years

Most of these short stories will be involving characters belonging to myself and my good friend DragonClaw92, as well as events and inspiration from role plays, which is why they may not make a whole lot of sense to random readers. I wanted a place to keep these stories organized.

Short Story#1: After surviving the Visorak crisis alongside their human friends, the six Turaga await for the day when their comrades will awaken on Mata Nui. Nokama in particular is determined to ensure Shane and his pod keep out of trouble, but of course this is easier said than done.

Disclaimer: Shane, Isaac, Darren, Megan and Haley belong to DragonClaw92. Bitu and Resa belong to me. Basically any non-canon characters belong to either of us.

Over the Years

The moment the door to the abandoned supply room came into view, Nokama was pushing her way past her Hordika brothers to be the first to enter, eager to know that everyone was still safe where they'd been left behind. She stepped inside and froze. Megan was still resting atop a sleeping pallet, Darren was crouched nervous against a wall and Isaac stood by, his grim eyes watching Nokama.

No one else. Not the Rahaga, or Resa, Haley, or-

"Where's Shane?"

Her brothers were shoving their way in as Isaac took a deep breath, answering, "He … he came up with a plan. Together, they and the Rahaga are going to try and bring back Nuju and Vakama. If Haley can move the fog and get a clear look at the stars, Shane thinks-"

"Where _is_ he?"

" … they're at the Coliseum, Nokama."

The Coliseum. Where the horde festered, Roodaka and Sidorak ruled and planned and mutated people into monsters, tortured fragile minds and saw no reason to treat a weaker, organic species with any true care or concern. It was the very heart of danger. Anyone who willingly went there may as well have sacrificed themselves to the horrors of Roodaka's cruelty.

Like Vakama had done.

Nokama gawked at Isaac. "And how did they all get there? We only left them alone for an hour and we're deep underground!" The realization hit her slowly, recalling how the man had been practicing with his elemental power.

Shane's brother answered carefully, "He used a portal of shadows. I-I don't think that's how he's gonna bring them all back, though … They all decided we should meet them in Ko-Metru, long as everything goes as planned." Isaac spoke so calmly that she wondered if she was the only one registering the true weight of what had happened. What it all meant.

Vakama, now Shane … Mata Nui. She was going to lose them both.

"No!" Nokama whirled back to the door but her brothers were in the way, staring at the near empty room in shocked surprise. Matau chirped weakly, but she barely paid attention. She swung to the wall and clawed at it, catching Shane's scent. "He couldn't have gone there. He was supposed to stay here and be _safe_! He … he promised."

Someone approached her and the next thing she knew she was roaring, lashing out – mostly at the wall and crates – trilling, panic shaking her very core. Whenua's mutated arms snatched her up, but he couldn't stop her from howling.

"_Shane!"_

* * *

Her eyes flew open and the memory-ridden dream slipped away, but not without leaving behind the wild sense of panic she'd experienced all so long ago on discovering Shane's risky trick. The Turaga of Water slipped from bed and marched for her hut's doorway, forgetting her staff. It was still dark out in the floating village. Nokama made her way over massive lily pads and woven bridges until she reached where the sea met the sand.

A short walk along the beach brought her to a small cliff-side. Within the cliff wall was a small grotto, not very deep. The sea met the floor at its mouth. Moonlight drifted in from a few overhead holes, the light spilling over the shine of a stasis sphere.

The hybrid stasis spheres a skilled human inventor called Haley had worked on were larger than a Matoran's, but they still housed a little window in the paneling. Turaga Nokama clambered upon a few large stones at the pod's base, bringing her up close to the tiny window.

A man sat inside, head resting back against padded support, straps belted over his chest. His tanned face was peaceful, eyes shut. A strand of his red-tipped dark hair hung over his forehead. Shane was asleep. Like usual.

Nokama sighed, smiling. "Right where I left you."

It had only been a year since Shane had climbed inside the life preserving pod.

Stepping back down, Nokama settled for leaning against the sleek metal of the sphere, still smiling. "You've got me having nightmares, you know. Like when I had to find out you'd only gone straight to the Coliseum. Even though it worked out in the end, I can't seem to ever forget the panic attack you put me through."

She chuckled softly. "Perhaps it's for the best you have to remain in there for now. At least I know you are safe and you won't be going anywhere. Not while I'm this island's Turaga."

* * *

Only after the island stopped shuddering and the waves lessened, allowing the normally peaceful floating village to stabilize, did Turaga Nokama's Matoran aid deem it safe enough to check the grotto. The sight of fallen rock from the earthquake sent a chill through her, but she reminded herself what the stasis pod was made of. Haley had said it was strong enough to be used as a basketball by Mata Nui and the person on the inside would be fine. Whatever a basketball was.

Mata Nui, only 200 years had past and there had never been a problem concerning Shane's pod.

The cave was empty.

Before she could say a word the Ga-Matoran at her elbow suddenly gasped and pointed. "Look there!"

Nokama followed where she pointed. A submerged, silver pod could be seen underwater, having been jostled from its cave home and rolled into the awaiting sea. Nokama could tell it had landed on the side with its one window. And while relief that he hadn't gone very far filled her, she couldn't help but laugh.

"He's landed on his face, poor fellow."

* * *

"_Clothes_," Hahli said carefully, running a hand over the navy blue tunic laid out on the floor of the hut.

Nokama bustled nearby, inspecting a few rows of neatly folded, blue woven goods. "Yes, that's right. Our human friends will have need of these once they awaken."

It had been 700 years since they had entered their individual stasis pods, but not before a few key human members took it upon themselves to find a way to solve their clothing dilemma. While on Metru Nui they'd created simple patterns to weave together material for them to wear. Nokama could recall Resa wearing the prototype of a thick, long-sleeved robe for colder elements and that Shane had seemed utterly delighted that they could all look like "Jedi Masters" whenever they went to Ko-Metru.

The Ga-Matoran blinked. "Does it mark some kind of significance, Turaga?"

Nokama glanced at the woven Turaga's shawl hanging around her own shoulders and smiled. "No, but it's more like armor for them."

A chittering at the doorway made her glance up. A Visorak poked his head inside. Ever since leaving his role as janitor for Sidorak's short-lived dominion over Metru Nui's Coliseum, Bitu had thrived on relocating to Mata Nui and had become one of the island's most well loved spider transports.

Nokama smiled and nodded, gesturing at the bundles on the floor. "These are to be taken to Le-Koro and Onu-Koro, respectively."

In anticipation of the humans' reawakening, the six Turaga had artisans within their villages fashion clothing items of all sorts. Though they were vastly simple compared to what a few of the humans had brought from their own world, they did their best. Nokama's eyes wandered over the deep blue of the folded shirts and various swirling patterns that adorned them and couldn't help but feel proud of her village's contribution.

She scooped up a bundle of tunics, meant for Shane, and hobbled off. Beside her floating home, a second hut had been constructed long ago, after the earthquake. Shane's pod had come to rest inside ever since it had taken a tumble into the ocean. Nokama was thankful for the much shorter distance to travel when she wanted to visit him.

"The weavers made new shirts for you, Shane," Nokama announced as she walked past his silver sphere, heading for a giant green basket, one that had been fashioned in Le-Koro. She used it to store the surplus of supplies they were making over the years. "I can promise you, you won't have a shortage when you revive. We're still attempting to come up with a good idea for shoes-"

She fell silent when she opened the basket's lid. Mekikis filled the basket to the brim.

Wrong basket.

The other day Bitu had arrived transporting goods from Turaga Matau. The Mekikis were in season and he was sending each Turaga their own basket full of fruit.

She'd mixed the baskets up.

Nokama sent a glance up at the hut's ceiling and sighed. "Oh, of course, of all people it would be yours whose laundry I lose, Shane."

Inside the window, Shane remained unconscious, blissful even. Nokama liked to imagine a flicker of amusement showed briefly.

* * *

Something hissed all around him and he jolted, eyelids fluttering, desperate to see what was going on. Where he was. A heaviness in his head suggested he'd been sleeping pretty deeply, but that made no sense. He could feel he was sitting upright. People usually lie down for sleep.

Whatever he sat in was tight. A see-through panel was only arm's length from his face. The interior of his compartment was smooth and pale gray, and his head rested against soft padding. He shifted and frowned. He could move, but something held him snug in his seat, and at his ankles. Slowly, his hands lifted – his arm muscles protested at the little movement, unbearably stiff – feeling straps across his chest. The hissing around him was dying down, and even as his fingers tried to make sense of the straps, they clicked and fell loose around his waist and feet. The panel window popped open and his tiny chamber was flooded with strong, tangy air.

Shane blinked and blinked and frowned at the window. All he could see past it was dim lighting and dark green walls. Seeing indentations tracing the interior in front of him, he located a little handle. As he reached for it, he saw his own hand. It was covered in scars, old burns, injuries he had no memory of. It looked painful, but he felt nothing.

Heck, he knew nothing.

Expect maybe one thing.

"Gotta … I-I gotta get out of this thing."

Shane turned the handle and a hatch opened up from his amazingly tiny prison. He grasped at the edges and hauled his frame forward. It took five tries until he finally maneuvered himself through the opening, his limbs quaking and weak beyond belief. He slid to the floor with a thud and rolled, getting a good look at his prison. It wasn't much bigger than the inside suggested, and round. The young man's eyes shifted blearily at his surroundings. The room his capsule was situated in was also rounded, the walls and floor a bizarre woven material. A flap of a curtain hung over the only doorway he could see, directly across from him. He could smell water.

That at least seemed familiar. Maybe.

Shane grunted, trying to get on his knees, but they refused to work. After several more attempts to stand, the panic slowly growing in the back of his head blossomed in full.

"I can't- I-I can't walk? No. N-No!"

He didn't know where he was. He could hardly move, let alone stand.

To top it all off, and perhaps the most frightening though, was he couldn't remember anything at all.

* * *

"Turaga!"

Nokama jumped from her desk and whirled her mask towards the door. She didn't usually have visitors so early in the morning unless there was a problem.

A Ga-Matoran's wide eyes met her own. "The sphere you're always fussing about … it's-"

"I'm coming."

She was up and moving, once more leaving her staff behind.

Outside of Shane's hut was Bitu, rubbing his pincers together and looking sheepish. He chattered worriedly, apologizing for something. Nokama could barely give him much attention, even when the Visorak reached over and pulled the flap aside for her.

Shane's pod, the hatch slid up, open and empty, met her gaze.

And in front of the stasis pod, sprawled on the floor and hyperventilating- Shane.

The human froze, staring at her with wild pink eyes. "Who're you?" he demanded in a hoarse voice. Fear danced all over his face.

Nokama bit back her initial concern. No, he wouldn't recognize her as a Turaga when the last he'd seen her she had been taller, a Toa of Water.

"A friend," she replied and stepped closer.

Shane jerked back against his pod. "No. Stay back …"

The Turaga paused calmly, lifting her hands. "It's all right, Shane. I'm Nokama."

He was supposed to brighten in understanding, calm down and look at her more closely. Maybe even crack a joke about her height.

Instead, he immediately answered, "Yeah? Well I've … n-never heard of you."

Nokama reared back. "What did you say?"

"Look, I … I don't know who you are, b-but … Or what I'm doing here … but can someone at least tell me why I can't use my legs?"

"You don't remember?"

"What?"

"You don't _remember._"

It was a statement, truth filling her being. This was something that had happened once, with the Matoran. But they'd anticipated that. They'd worked with Haley to drive out the programming in the stasis technology for the humans' pods so that they wouldn't lose their memories. They'd promised them they wouldn't forget anything. They'd all been so confident.

Wondering what else might have gone wrong, Nokama hobbled forward, ignoring Shane's sharp intake of breath, and bent over him, feeling his head, inspecting for any visible signs of damage.

Shane's eyes darted behind her and he cried out, pointing. "And what is _that thing_?"

Bitu was looking inside.

Nokama blinked, immediately turning her focus back to the man on the floor, frowning in concentration. "He's a Visorak."

"No, that's a giant spider!"

"Yes, yes he is."

Then he didn't remember surviving the Visorak crisis with them.

"You need to calm down," Nokama soothed, moving so that he was no longer gawking at Bitu. Shane's breathing was rapid and panicked. Whether he was ready or not, Nokama reached out and grasped his hand in a gentle hold. "You're all right now. Everything will be fine. You've been asleep a very long time."

He grimaced and eyed her in confusion. "H-How long?"

Now she fought back a grimace, opting for that steady mask of reassurance she was so good at. "A good while. Right now, we need to be more concerned with your condition."

He tried to get up, but the Turaga could tell plain as day his muscles weren't ready yet. The Matoran had been sluggish in their first few hours of waking up, but they hadn't been asleep in their pods for a thousand years. Shane gave up and grasped at his head.

"C-Can't remember … Can't walk …"

Nokama sighed and turned. "Bitu, perhaps you could fetch someone to help us move Shane. He shouldn't be left on the floor of all places." She brightened. "Please see if Toa Gali is near."

"Shane?"

Nokama blinked. The young man was peering at her, still wide-eyed, but a glimmer of familiarity in his gaze. "Th-That's … my name."

"It's on your pod," she replied with a weak smile. The Turaga's gut twisted, watching the man stare at her without a hint of warmth. Just confused fear. He did not remember her as a friend, or the adventures and trials and victories and assortment of injuries they'd endured together. But she would have to worry her way through the unsettling shock later; Shane needed help. Needed her.

"I am the elder of this Village of Water, Turaga Nokama. Your pod has been in our care ever since … it was found. And I can promise you this, we did not look after it this long to leave you on your own now, Shane." Nokama touched his shoulder. "Breathe. Easy does it. You must calm yourself and trust me, young one. You're safe here. And we're going to help you."

He considered her words for a moment and, thankfully, his breathing began to calm a little. Shane lifted a hand only to stop, staring at the old scars that littered his skin. He swallowed and shuddered, but accepted her hand just the same. For the first time he mustered a shaky smile, contrasting with the blatant fear in his pink eyes.

"C-Calm down. Right."

* * *

Shane was compliant enough to lie still for only about a day since he'd awoken from his pod.

Nokama entered the hut and took a moment to observe the man resting on the raised sleeping pallet as he spoke with a Ga-Matoran at his bedside, both of them seeming very curious and interested in the other. When she entered, Shane glanced up and smiled pleasantly. The fear from the day before had ebbed out, no longer directed at her or any of the villagers that popped in to see the new resident.

"Hahli says there's other villages on this island and they're all different. This one's actually _floating_ on the water?"

Hahli cocked her head. "Didn't you notice when Toa Gali brought you here yesterday?"

Shane shrugged. "I was scared out of my wits, you know. Still technically am on the inside, but I didn't notice what the outside of this place looks like at all." His eyes lit up. "But I'd love a tour."

Nokama stepped closer and looked him up and down. She folded her arms. "Have you tried standing today?"

At the question, the man carefully sat upright, eager to demonstrate. "I actually stood up right before you came in, Miss Nokama."

She didn't bother to correct him, watching as he leaned on Hahli's shoulder for support, the Ga-Matoran moving quickly to help him. For a few seconds he stood tall and confident, but a small tremor in his legs had him sitting quickly on the pallet again.

Shane grinned. "See?"

"Not quite strong enough yet. It will take a couple days for the stiffness to wear off and your strength to fully return, but you are making progress. Remember, you were-"

"I know, I know. Asleep for a thousand years." Shane let out a shaky sigh, expression grim. "How could I forget?"

Nokama pressed her lips together and moved to collect an empty mug, happy that he had drank the tea she'd left earlier. Hahli was chirping about Ga-Koro to Shane and Nokama could tell he was grateful for the distraction. She couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt. All this time she had believed when the humans woke up they would be themselves. And technically Shane was himself, but he'd lost the parts of him she knew best with his memories. Her eyes drifted to the space below his raised pallet and wondered how long it would be for the human to notice his bed was bigger than the others, that they'd prepared for him. While the Turaga of the island had agreed not to explain fully how much they knew the humans, as the Matoran currently weren't aware of their own past in Metru Nui, they'd thought with their reawakening it would be close to perfect timing to explain the past to the rest of the island.

It felt like they were being forced to keep the secrets longer than they'd imagined, which was true.

The shadows under Shane's pallet shifted slightly, almost undetectable.

Nokama instantly scanned the room, noting where she and Hahli stood. Their shadows didn't reach under the bed. Shane still sat on the edge, his concentration on Hahli and her answers to his questions about the floating village he'd found himself recovering within.

Nokama shivered, eyeing the darkness below her friend. How long would she be able to protect him from the elemental power he'd forgotten he had? And how would Toa Gali ever forgive her for neglecting to mention it?

She needed to decide how to move forward with her Brothers.

She busied herself with putting together a tray of chopped fruit and listened to Shane hum in interest. "I don't know how much longer I can stay cooped up in here. I've gotta see this place with my own eyes."

"You can barely walk," Nokama reminded gently.

Shane sighed, his brow furrowed in obvious impatience. "Well I don't feel like resting anymore. According to you guys, I was asleep for centuries, so I'm kinda not so interested in it at the moment."

"Your body might say otherwise." Nokama approached him and offered the plate of fruit.

Shane blinked and picked up a slice. "What's this?"

"Mekiki. A Le-Koro specialty fruit." She set the tray next to his bed and folded her arms, watching him taste the fruit. "Now, I will be away for the night at the very most, to meet with my Brothers, and I expect you to behave while I'm gone."

The man snickered lightly around the food in his mouth. "Yes ma'am."

As much as it delighted Nokama to see that flash of confident amusement in his eyes, it also brought back memories of headaches and fretting over the multiple times Shane had taken risks and pushed himself, wounded or not, to the brink.

"You're perfectly safe right now, so don't you go pressuring yourself to recover quicker than your body is able to. If you're patient, I'm sure by tomorrow you will be walking and greeting me at the gate when I return."

"We'll keep an eye on him, Turaga," Hahli reassured brightly, bouncing in place. There was no mistaking she was plenty happy to spend time with their interesting new resident.

Shane sagged a little against the wall. "Wait a minute … so you really expect me to stay in this little hut for another _day_?"

This time Nokama laughed softly, turning to the doorway. "Indeed I do, young one."

Outside, she met Toa Gali standing on one of the massive lily pads. Nokama beckoned and they walked in stride along the water's edge.

The Toa of Water's features were slightly uncertain. "I know you and your village have cared for that sphere long before I ever arrived on Mata Nui," she started. "But I … Not that I doubt your judgment, Turaga, but the Matoran all say you've had knowledge about this human before he awoke. You absolutely trust him. How much of him do you truly know?"

Nokama sighed and leaned on her staff as she walked. "More than … anyone else on this island knows, Gali. But that's something I can't explain in depth for now. But Shane is our friend and, I expect one day, a comrade as well. You need only trust me and my Brothers when we vouch for him and the others."

"Others?"

"Yes. The other humans. I think the other pods will have opened by now, which is why we're going to meet tonight. To discuss … these events."

Gali blinked and folded her arms, halting their walk. "The six Turaga knew to expect this, didn't they?"

"Of course, Toa. We've _waited_ for this. You'll understand in time." She looked up at the hero at her side. "Now, I don't doubt you at all, but I am … a little nervous to leave Shane on his own so soon."

The Toa lifted a mask ridge. "You mean you're nervous to not keep tabs on him yourself."

"If there's one thing I've done, it's make sure this whole village knows to keep an eye on that human once he's awake, and I know they will. But Shane can be quite the handful." She smirked. "Even for a Toa."

"Upon my word, Nokama, Shane will be in the finest care while you're away."

At that moment uneven, quick footsteps came from the hut they'd left behind. They turned their heads in time to see Shane's figure appear, his arms pinwheeling, legs wobbling as he teetered to the edge of the lily pad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa-!"

He crashed into the previously still water with a giant splash. Gali started, only for Hahli and two other Ga-Matoran to race over and dive in after him.

Nokama didn't even flinch. She sent a knowing smile skyward.

"Well, there you have it. I needn't convince you of that man's reckless determination, and I know full well my villagers won't let him drown. I suppose I have as much reassurance as I need."

Gali blinked as they watched Shane, sopping wet, grinning and completely happy as he took in the village scenery while three Matoran kept him afloat and paddled him back toward the lily pad.

"Still," Nokama turned to her hut, smiling and shaking her head, "he's not going to make his recovery any easier."


	2. Baby Gates and Bugs

Most of these short stories will be involving characters belonging to myself and my good friend DragonClaw92, as well as events and inspiration from role plays, which is why they may not make a whole lot of sense to random readers. I wanted a place to keep these stories organized.

This particular story takes place in DC's Bionicle story universe, specifically before the events of Light Through Shadows. I recommend you check out that story.

Short Story #2: Hlahlu eagerly awaits Matau's return home, only for a surprise visitor to ruin a potentially romantic moment.

Disclaimer: Hlahlu and Kelvar belong to DragonClaw92.

Baby Gates and Bugs

A Gukko bird swooped by the outside of the house, the sound of its wings drawing Hlahlu's attention to the open door. The view was unchanged since the last time she'd looked, the tree-dwelling village of Le-Koro appearing as peaceful as ever on this rather hot, lazy day.

Matau was due to return home any moment now.

The woman wasn't the only one on the lookout for the Turaga's return. A small figure toddled over to the door on confident, if chubby baby legs. One year old Kelvar pressed his tiny hands against the baby gate that kept him safely from walking out onto the walkways connected to every house in the village situated high above the ground. The gate, a detailed, wood carved little masterpiece, had been a gift from Onewa back when it was announced Matau and Hlahlu would be parents.

The Turaga of Stone had joked, "If Matau's gonna have a kid, something tells me they're gonna need extra security."

Hlahlu smiled and fixed her long, blue ponytail, watching her son with a warm smile. "Where's Daddy?"

The baby bounced on his legs, but didn't move from his post.

It wasn't uncommon for Matau to have to attend meetings with the other island Turaga, sometimes unexpectedly. Sometimes the get togethers would keep him overnight due to the distance- and it had taken a while for Hlahlu to convince her husband that yes, it was fine for him to take a night's rest before coming home because not even a Turaga of Air with the ability to fly should push themselves.

"I was once a strong-powerful Toa-Hero!" was Matau's response, chest puffed up in pride despite the sadness in his eyes. He was, in fact, not as strong as he once was where flight was concerned.

"And now you're a wonderful Turaga and we all need you, but if you're going to be around for us then you had better take care of yourself!" Hlahlu had insisted.

From then on Matau reluctantly agreed not to attempt the exhausting two-way flight between the village and the meetings at the Kini Nui in a single day. Hlahlu always made sure to pack him a bag of what he might need. This time she couldn't help but notice he'd taken the bundle of food, but the bag of supplies had been abandoned near the door as if he'd intended on taking them, only to forget.

His wife rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Matau could be counted on to not be exactly organized, even when the Turaga meetings were planned in advanced. He always showed up though, and always came back with a report on all the news about the other villages.

Hlahlu eagerly glanced outside yet again, scanning the vibrant atmosphere for her husband's winged figure.

This time, Hlahlu had news of her own to share when he got back.

She'd gone into the kitchen a moment later to check on a pie baking in the oven when Kelvar's delighted cries alerted not only her but the whole village that a certain someone was back. Hlahlu reached the living space just as the beat of wings cast a small burst of air through the open doorway.

The figure of a tall, winged man landed, staggering only slightly, and beamed a wide grin at the bouncing baby staring up at him.

"What's this?" Matau tilted his green head. "I don't think-recall assigning a new Le-Koro guard to my house."

Kelvar tipped his head back and burbled back at him in his own language.

"Scoot over, Kelvar."

Matau made to step over the baby gate, but the baby boy whined loudly in protest. From where she stood, Hlahlu crossed her arms and grinned, wondering if her husband would remember what their son was patiently waiting for.

Matau feigned surprise and stepped back. Kelvar toddled away from the baby gate and kept his gaze fixated on his father, already giggling in anticipation. Matau walked forward as casually as was possible, only to collide with the wood gate and topple forward. He landed flat on the floor of the living room. Ever since accidentally tripping over the gate once, Matau's son seemed to think it was the funniest event that ever did happen and outright expected it, as if it were normal for his father to trip on his way inside all the time. Matau, being the big softie Hlahlu knew he was, obliged the tiny boy every time.

Kelvar was dancing around, overjoyed.

Matau sat up with a groan and a smile on his face. "Whew," he snatched the baby close for a hug. "Nice to see you too, buddy. You take care of your Mama like I spoke-told you to do?"

"He sure did!" Hlahlu laughed as Matau gathered himself, his son in his arms, before rising to his feet. His wings folded carefully against his back as he turned to the Ga-Matoran, face splitting into a wide smile. They shared a kiss before Hlahlu took the baby from his arms, Matau taking a seat on the couch, visibly taking deep breaths from his flight.

"So, uh, there was a cave in, or landslide," Matau blinked and frowned. The sudden information had Hlahlu going still, staring at the Turaga. His gaze dropped to the floor. "One or the other in Onu-Wahi tunnels. Two dead, five were trapped, but they're safe-home now."

Hlahlu's throat tightened at the news, hugging Kelvar close. Tragedies were always hard to hear about, and even with Matau's awkward way of relaying the information she could see the somberness in his expression all the same.

"That's awful … is Whenua taking it okay?"

Matau offered a deep hum from his throat and shrugged, massaging his temple with one hand. "Grim-sad, but okay."

Hlahlu's eyes drifted over his face, zooming in on the hand rubbing at his forehead.

"W-Wait a minute." She hastily set Kelvar down and pushed Matau's hand and green hair aside, revealing a small, angry gash along his hairline.

"Matau! What happened?"

The Turaga smiled weakly, looking off to the side. "I just wanted to say hello-hi to my favorite tree."

Which translated to _I flew into a tree_.

"That needs some ice on it, Mister. I'm surprised you didn't lose consciousness!"

Hlahlu turned to go, but Matau caught her hand and tugged her back. The Turaga smirked. "If I wanted ice I could have kept on flying to Ko-Wahi."

He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close, unusually silent for a few minutes.

"I missed you," Matau murmured, a bit of solemness tinging his normally cheerful voice. "Happy-glad you're all right."

Not often did the wild-spirited Turaga's antics allow him to calm down, so Hlahlu knew the soberness of hearing the recent news firsthand had grounded her husband for the moment. It was a sad thought, being reminded how quickly life could change and lives could end.

"Same goes for you, you know," Hlahlu sighed, managing a tiny frown. She slipped her arms around his neck, eyeing him carefully. "You _didn't_ lose consciousness … right?"

Matau's lips pressed together, hiding a nervous smile. " … No?"

Hlahlu giggled. "Yeah. That's what I thought." She settled her head on his shoulder. Kelvar was currently fascinated with smacking one of his baby toys on the floor and paid no attention to his parents cuddling.

After a moment the Ga-Matoran smiled. "Um … hey, guess what? I know you've had to hear some pretty sad news, but-but what if I told you some … good news?"

"Eh?"

Hlahlu lifted her head, joy already surging up inside as she started to form the words to her little announcement … only to spy a brown and blue blotch on the wall behind Matau's other shoulder. A brown and blue blotch with_ legs_.

The island of Mata Nui had proven to be home to some unique wildlife and insects that had never been recorded on their previous island. One example was that certain cockroaches were twice their normal size, and could sport vibrant, colorful patterns on their wings. Living smack dab in the middle of the jungle meant more than likely dealing with one or two of the colorful insects regularly.

Colorful or not, it was still a cockroach.

"_Eeeek_!"

Hlahlu's gentle hold on her husband's neck turned into a death grip.

"_Hurk_! H-Hlahlu-" The Turaga gagged and hacked as he bolted to his feet.

"Get it! It's on the wall. Get it!" Hlahlu hadn't let go of him when he stood, and was now clinging to him in stark terror.

"_Ack_! Okay," Matau coughed, walking/carrying his wife to the other side of the room to deposit her a safe distance from the terror on the wall.

He gasped when his throat was freed and rubbed his neck. He arched an eyebrow. "I don't get it. You're one of the few people who can speech-inspire a whole village, but a tiny bug scares you?"

"Matau!"

"On it." He stepped forward, taking off one shoe. "Come on, Kelvar! Daddy's gonna show you how to smack-bang a bug!"

The Turaga of Air proceeded forward, shoe raised, moving slower as he approached the massive insect lazily crawling up the wall. Hlahlu bit her lip, standing on her toes and ready to bolt if the bug decided to take flight. Her gaze slid over to the beautifully carved items and pictures that were mounted on the wall, then back to her husband's raised arm, shoe in hand. She bit back a worried groan. "Um, Matau … ?"

SMACK!

"Got it!"

Matau whirled around to give his spectators a view of the smushed insect on the sole of his shoe. Right as he paused to look over his own work, the cockroach's legs resumed moving, at a faster pace. Caught by surprise, Matau dropped the shoe- and the roach took flight.

"Where'd it go?!" Matau shrieked, wings fanning out in the living room as he turned this way and that, frantically searching himself. One of the long feathered limbs slapped the couch during the movement. The winged man grunted, one beat of his wings carrying him away a few paces and sending a current of wind through the house, ripping items from the walls and knocking over a chair.

Hlahlu winced. "On the-the floor!"

"Aha! Thought you could slip-sneak away … ?"

Matau retrieved his shoe, gave it a quick spin in mid air, then brought it down over the bug. Hard. He waited a moment before repeating the action several times.

"Okay, it's dead." Matau straightened upright, panting. He smiled and shuddered at the messy blotch leftover. "I'll, uh, wipe that up."

Hlahlu dropped her head and hugged herself, a fountain of giggles leaving her. Now that the crisis was over, the whole thing was ridiculously silly. Matau rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the blotch on the floor with a lopsided smirk. Kelvar was loudly praising his father, laughing and finding his antics to be the most entertaining thing he'd ever seen.

Matau glanced up and beamed. "You were speak-saying?"

"Oh, right! Right, um …"

The Ga-Matoran trailed off, looking at the wind-disturbed room and realizing the cockroach had entirely ruined what would have been a perfectly romantic moment to tell him her news. Bursting into a fresh batch of giggles, Hlahlu hung her head in her hands. "I'm sorry!"

"Kelvar, your father's a gukko-head," Matau stated to their son as he walked over to his wife. "He knows better than to wing-flap in the house."

To Hlahlu, he bent over, laughing nervously. "You aren't mad-stressed, are you?"

"Of course not," Hlahlu said around her laughter. "It's just … It's just so funny! The first time I told you something like this we were enjoying the sunset, and then you fell out of the tree, and now … and now …"

"What's that got to do with- ?"

The Turaga cut himself off, rearing back with a strange blank look across his face. "Are you speak-talking about … when you told me you were …?" His hand lifted, twitching aimlessly before feebly pointing over at their son. "Kelvar?"

The baby in question was busy lifting Matau's shoe and banging it clumsily on the wall.

Hlahlu smiled. She tilted her head and chirped, "Yup!"

The Turaga blinked. "Again?"

"Uh huh!"

"A baby, right? Again, a baby … again?"

"Yes!"

It took a few moments for the information to sink it, much like the last time. Instead of nearly fainting, thankfully, Matau's face split into an enormous grin. The next thing Hlahlu knew she was crushed in a powerful embrace, her feet lifting clear off the ground. Matau's overjoyed laughter filled the air as he rocked them both back and forth, his wings fluttering a little to keep him from losing balance. The tiny wind currents they created reminded Hlahlu of the days when he was a Toa of Air, expressing himself with his element.

He set her down again, but did not release her just yet, preferring to hold her while he caught his breath. Hlahlu beamed and tilted back to get a good look at his face. "What do you think?"

Matau quirked a hopeful grin. "I wish-hope it's a girl."


End file.
